Two Worlds Collide
by KlarolinePotter
Summary: Join Hope, Lizzie and Josie as they go to a boarding school in New Orleans and they find out something terrible has happened to the Mikaelsons. Join Lilly, James and Rose as they also go to a boarding school in New Orleans and villains worse than Voldermort arise. Will the six of them group together to defeat the impossible and protect the supernatural race?


Harry Potter World

Lilly's POV

Everyone was waiting in the great hall for Professor McGonagall to arrive, she normally took ages because she was getting old.

At the Gryffindor table

"Lilly, guess what?" Rose asked me

"What Rose?" I replied

"Dad said something special would be happening at school this year"

"Dad told me the same thing!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"N-"

"He told me, and he knows because he works at the Ministry of Magic" Interrupted James

"James do you mind waiting until I've finished speaking," Rose said in an aggravated voice

"Jeez, sorry, Rose" He said

"James, we know dad didn't tell you, stop being a know it all!" I roared in James' face in an effort to be quiet but failed, only one person on the Slytherin table stared at us... he looked like Satan with that pale face and ghoul-like eyes. It creeped the living daylights out of me, I wonder if anyone else saw him... I can't remember him getting chosen up at the front.

"Yea and stop being a show-off " Rose also roared in his face.

James' POV

I know I shouldn't think this, but I hate Rose right now and Lilly, my sister too! Calling me a know it all and show off, Rose is more of a show off since she got 325% on her OWL's and I only got 89%! Here's a comeback... Not my first and probably not my last.

"You're more of a show of" I returned

"Ugh. Whatever, c'mon Lilly. We don't need his company anymore." Rose resorted to Lilly as they stalked off, every couple seconds turning around giving me the cold shoulder.

Now I really do HATE Lilly! Stupid idiot!

Rose's POV

"OMG Lilly! Who does he think he is!" I questioned Lilly

"No idea Rose" Lilly answered

"Lilly! Come on!"

"But what about McGonagall's speech! And the feast!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'm not hungry anymore and I want to be as far away as possible from that dipstick" I screamed in Lilly's face.

Lilly's POV

What's gotten into her? Why doesn't she care about McGonagall's speech? She ALWAYS waits eagerly for her to arrive but now she's just stomping off to the common room... In a strop as well! She's NEVER in a strop because she's always kindhearted and understands everyone and is patient, but now she's a whole different Rose! I might as well go over to James and say sorry. I'm not sure he'll forgive me straight away but, hey, it's worth a try.

Albus' POV

Why does James, Lilly and Rose always abandon me! I'm all alone in this evil house.

Just a minute ago I saw Rose stomping out of the hall in a rage of fury, I wonder why?

Wait. Is that Jame-. No! It can't be! James is coming over to me, for once!

"Hey. Al!" Greeted James

"Yea, hi" I answered him

"So, um, what's up?"

"Nothing much but do you know why Rose in such a rush?"

"Well pretty much she got all upset because I interrupted her mid-sentence"

"Wow"

"I know right"

There was a loud clank as Filches cat tipped over Hagrid's goblet and ran as everyone looked and stared, fur on end, away from Professor McGonagall.

"Shhhhh," Whispered some new dude in Hufflepuff, "The Professor is here!"

"Ok everyone, please take your seats," Echoed McGonagall's croaky voice through the great hall,

"I would like to announce a special event that will be taking place at a magical school in New Orleans and the Goblet of Fire will be choosing 3 students in their 6 and 7 th year," Added the Professor, "Between now and tomorrow in the evening you will have the chance to put a slip of parchment with your name written upon it in the Goblet. Now let the feast begin!" Added Professor McGonagall.

During the start of year feast, there was a lot of talk about the whole boarding school in New Orleans and how it would be more of a holiday than a school since it's such nice weather there.

James' POV 11:30pm

I've been thinking about it all night. I'm not sure if I should put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I'm sure Rose could've gotten in if she would've stayed but even then; you can't be too sure can you. I've been thinking about it all night debating on whether I should or shouldn't do it with Josh. He said no then yes and then no again, I think I should give it a go even if I don't get it. I'm gonna go see if Rose is ok.

Rose's POV 11:35pm

At the Gryffindor common room in the girl dorm

Why do they have to be so mean! It's our last year here and... Well, I really shouldn't have run out of the hall because now I have no clue what's happening and don't know what that special thing is that dad told us about! Ohhhhhhhhhh, why do I have to be like this! Why am I not so patient anymore! Now I really do wish I'd have stayed there and ignored James which I'm so used to doing.

There was a knock on the door. Who could that be? Rose instantly stopped crying and walked slowly as if like a cat trying to pounce on a mouse. She opened the door and saw...

"James?" I asked in a whisper

"Yes, it's me" He whispered back

"What are you doing out of bed this late?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you about Professor McGonagall's speech"

"Ooooh what was it about?"

"I'll tell you if you forgive me and you come with me to the common room."

"Ok, I forgive you"

"Good"

Both Rose and James tiptoed into the common room and sat down on the best and most comfy armchairs by the fire. There was a long moment of silence as James stared at me and I stared at James.

When finally I broke the silence...

"Can you please tell me already!"

"Wh-wh-what oh yeah that" James replied, stumbling on his words a bit

"So, is it a yes or no?"

"Well pretty much you can put a piece of parchment with your name on in the Goblet of Fire"

"And why is that?"

"Tomorrow it's going to choose 3 random students in their 6 or 7th year to go to this special boarding school in New Orleans. Everyone thinks it would be more of a holiday than a school because of the weather there"

"COOL!"

"I know right"

"So, let's go and do it right now!"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me! I said right now!"

James' POV

So, of they went to the Great Hall together, holding hands and not realizing it. When they arrived, they saw Lilly looking into space leaning against one of the walls.

"Let's go tell her that we're going to do it!" Rose whisper-screamed at me

"Ok, ok I get it" I answered her

"Hey! Lilly! You ok? Me and James are going to do it!"

"Yes, I'm ok. And... You became friends again fast" Answered Lilly

"Well, are you going to put your name in?" I questioned her

"Why the hell not!" She replied

"Ok, let's do it at the same time!" Rose squealed

They all stepped over the age line

"Ok, all ready?" I asked

"Yup" Both the girls answered

We were all dangling our slips of parchment over the fire

"Right, here goes, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I counted down. When I said 1 we all watched the slips get engulphed by the fire.

"We've done it... we've actually done it. Now we need to wait 'till tomorrow evening" Rose whispered under her breath so only us three could hear it.

"C'mon guys, we need some sleep"

They all dozed off to sleep fast because they wanted the night to go quick.

Lilly's POV

I woke up at 05:00 and lay in bed for 1 and a half hours until I finally went to wake up Rose and James. We were having a chat at breakfast like usual and during our lessons, we couldn't stop thinking about the boarding school in New Orleans. None of us could think straight for the whole day let alone create a stunning spell.

In the evening

"I'm so excited!" Me and Rose squealed together

"Shhhhhh" Whispered Josh who was across the table, James' best mate

"Ok, please settle down Witches and Wizards," Croaked the Professor, "It is time to announce the 3 students who will be travelling over to the boarding school in New Orleans" Added McGonagall

The flames in the Goblet turned red and out came the first parchment...

"James" Echoed Professor McGonagall's voice

Everyone cheered

Out came the second one...

"Lilly"

Everyone clapped, and the boys whistled, understandably

Then the last parchment came out and the fire was put out

"Rose," Everyone clapped, "Please can James, Lilly and Rose come up"

They all looked at each other in bewilderment...

Vampire Diaries World

Josie's POV

"Good Morning everybody!" My mother happily chirped to the rest of the school in our Friday, or Friyay as Lizzie calls it, assembly.

"Good Morning Mrs Forbes-Salvatore." We all greeted back.

"I swear why doesn't she change her name back to Miss Forbes instead of Mrs Forbes-Salvatore? I mean Stefan isn't coming back to life anytime soon." Hope said to me.

"Hope, since you're talking why don't you come up on stage and choose 3 names out of the hat to go to the special boarding school." Dad asked Hope.

"Gladly Ric."

"It's Mr Saltzman." He corrected.

"Whatever." As she walked up on stage I started thinking if there was a possibility of me, Hope and Lizzie going. Then I went back to reality where Mom and Dad would never let us.

"Hope." Hope announced.

"Lizzie."

"Josie."

"WHAT?!" Me and Lizzie screamed out loud and everyone stared at us.

"Hope, Lizzie and Josie. You are going to the boarding school in New Orleans! Have a great week everybody! Hope, Liz, Jo, stay here." My mother directed the last part at us. After everyone was gone she said to us "I need you girls to be careful in New Orleans, stay with Hayley, don't stray away from her. It's a dangerous place full of Vampires, Witches, Warlocks and werewolves. Just stay safe, please." She looked at us with a beggingly look swimming in her eyes.

"Hold on. Mom's coming with us!?" Hope questioned, surprise taking over her face.

"Yup." Hayley revealed from behind us.

"Mom." Hope looked at her mother with the longing in her eyes that she only had when me, Lizzie, mom and dad had with her. In those moments she never really felt like a member of the Forbes-Saltzman family.

"She's your mum. Go give her one of those Mikaelson bear hugs." I nudged her into Hayley's direction which caused her to run into Hayley's arms.

"So, when is our flight?" Hope asked when she and Hayley broke apart from their mother and daughter hug.

"Around 8pm tomorrow. By the way it's a private jet." Hayley answered.

"So not only are we going to New Orleans, we're going there in a freaking private jet?" I asked her.

"Haven't you ever been on a private jet before?" Hayley asked me.

"No, no she has not!" Hope told her mother.

"We're going on a trip in our favourite private jet zooming through the sky, Lit-" Before she could finish Hope interrupted her

"Shut up Lizzie."

"Well, excuse me!" she said before stomping off in a strop.

"Well, excuse me!" Hope imitated Lizzie before saying, "Hold on Liz, I'm..."

"Sorry? You're sorry! Hope, you've never been sorry for something in your life so why would you start now?" Lizzie burst out, her eyes glistening with tears.

"She's got a point. You've never looked any of us in the eyes and told us you're sorry. All your 'apologies' are filled with crap." I told my friend who was like a sister to me.

"Thanks a lot."

Lizzie's POV

I'm overreacting about the whole 'Well, excuse me' thing but Jo was right. All her apologies are filled with crap. I just wish we were silly 10-year-olds again who's only problem was when the next episode of ShadowHunters came out and not 17-year-olds who were worrying about the Hollow.

'Lizzie, you alright?' I heard my twin sister ask me through our wonder twin powers.

'I'm fine. You?'

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'

'You did sort of betray the one and only true friend you've had'

'I have plenty of friends.'

'Really? Name three'

'Lucy, Lowri and You.'

'Lucy and Lowri are only friends with you for the popularity and I don't count since you are stuck with me forever.'

'Oh ok. Now come out of the den. I need help packing my bags." I heard her say. I slowly walked out of the den.

"Let's go, Princess Peach." We both walked up to her room. And we started packing our bags.

Hope's POV

I can't believe Jo would do that to me. ME of all people.

"Hey Hope, I was wondering if you would li-"

"Jay, Jay, Jay, why don't you ever get the hint. NO."

"But-"

"No buts. I will never, ever go out with you. Understood?"

Hanging his head down he sullenly replied with a yes.

I went up to my room, looked at the photo that my aunt Freya took of her, mom, me and Keelin on my 15th birthday and thought about how life would be like if the hollow hadn't shown its face or if Lucien, Tristian and Aroura didn't come to New Orleans to tell my family about some stupid prophecy that could've been avoided.

"Hey Hope." My mom greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hey."

"You need to apologize to the girls Hope."

"Why should I? I mean you always say I'm exactly like Dad and I bet he never apologized!"

"Exactly! Your dad never apologized and that's one of the reasons he doesn't have any trustworthy friends outside of the family and even then, some members of the Mikaelson family doesn't trust him."

"So, what you're saying is if I don't apologize I'll lose all of my friends?"

"No... Well, yeah!"

"See ya." And with that I zoomed out of the room. I went up to Liz and Jo's room and let myself in.

"Hey I'm sorry! Movie Night?" I asked.

Lizzie and Josie looked at each other before looking at me and saying "Sure" in perfect syncronisation.

"How about Vampire Academy?"

"HELL YEAH!"


End file.
